


Secret Holiday

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cedric prepares to go away with Percy for the summer on a cleverly disguised holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Holiday

Cedric was excited. Everything was arranged and had fallen into place perfectly. His parents bought his story that he had signed up for a summer exchange trip through the Ministry of Magic and Percy had come through on making it all look official. The tickets to Greece had been purchased and everything was set. He would not have been able to imagine not spending the summer with Percy, since they had just spent the past year not seeing much of each other, aside from Percy's official visits to Hogwarts. It was best when these trips kept him at the school overnight, because then they'd have the evening to be together. Most of them, especially nearer to the end of the year, didn't call or allow for this, so they only got to reconnect very briefly between meetings and classes, and even then, everything was muted since they were always in public.

They had planned to spend some time together over the winter holidays, but Cedric was unable to get leave from his father to do so. Amos thought it was important that Cedric spend time with the people he cared about and who also cared about him, instead of gallavanting around London with who knows what type of people. Cedric wished he could tell him that his desire to go to London was fueled by the exact same reasoning his father thought he should stay, but he was still not ready to open that door. Disappointed, he spent the entire month with his family, pining to be with Percy instead.

It was difficult to discern exactly whose idea it was to create the faux exchange visit. It just sort of evolved one evening when Percy was at the school and they were trying to come up with a way to spend the summer together. Percy was already planning to spend the summer along the Mediterranean, doing some work on behalf of International Cooperation with the Wizarding governments in both Greece and Cyprus. It was not a considerable additional expense to get Cedric a ticket to travel with him, and he learned it was much easier than he thought it would be to propose the idea of an educational exchange and get quick approval. Not every aspect of Cedric's visit would be faked, it was just that the actual educational program was set only to last two weeks -- not two months.

Cedric had a hard time containing his excitement as he made his way back to London on the Hogwarts Express. He sought out his own compartment for worry that he would spill everything to someone who sat with him or that he would get easily annoyed by anyone else distracting him from his current focus. The other students knew he had been "selected" for an exchange program, and many assumed it was somewhat of a sham, but only because they thought his father had arranged it and not his secret lover.

There was some worry on Cedric's part that Ron or Ginny might catch on. After all, they knew that Percy was leaving with Cedric and that the times of their visit coincided down to the day. Cedric also worried that Ron saw him leaving Percy's guest room at Hogwarts late one night during the previous term. He had not said anything to either of them, but that didn't rule out the possibility that he saw something and was, at the very least, suspicious. Percy told him not to be worried and reassured him that even if Ron thought he knew, he was respectful enough not to go blabbing it to the world - at least until he had confirmation.

It had been sold to Cedric's parents that he would meet Percy in London when he returned from Hogwarts because the Ministry had booked their passage together in order to save on the overall ticket cost. Also, because the exchange program did not provide housing for students from other countries, it was explained that the two of them would be sharing a rented villa and that Percy would be serving as a chaperone to Cedric on behalf of the Ministry. It was to Percy's benefit that he had been such a model employee during his first year, as it led Amos to feel comfortable with this arrangement, not at all suspecting something else might be going on.

As the train stopped at Platform 9 3/4, Cedric jumped to the window and smiled as he saw Percy waiting for him on the other side of the platform. It had been a month since they had last seen each other both because Percy was making all of the arrangements for the trip and because Cedric was focused on his exams. He only had one more year of school left and then they would not have to be as sneaky about finding time to spend together. He had often imagined that when he finished school, he would move to London, most likely take a job at the Ministry, and he and Percy would share a nice little flat. This trip would no doubt be a preview of that arrangement, helping him to not only experience what that would be like, but also to learn for sure if his desire was actually a good idea.

As he exited the train car, Cedric made sure not to look too excited to see Percy with all of the other students and parents crowding around them. He smiled and shook his hand and they started off together down the platform and into the station. Both of them were silent the entire way out to the parking lot and into Percy's car - which Cedric found extremely impressive. After Percy put Cedric's luggage in the trunk, he climbed in next to Cedric and gave him a kiss. As he started to pull away, Cedric put his arm around his shoulder trying to keep him close.

"No, no, no," Percy chuckled as he writhed free of Cedric's grasp. "We have two whole months to do more than that. And the sooner we get out of here, the sooner those two months begin."

Cedric beamed as he turned to face forward in the passenger seat of the car. "Well then, boss, I think it's time we got ourselves moving." And they were off, embarking on what was to be the best summer of their lives...


End file.
